A Moment of Strength and Courage
by warriors1011
Summary: What if when Ravenpaw announced Redtail's death, he mentioned Tigerclaw killing him? The small moment of courage can change the story. AU, One-shot.


**So know on my profile I said I had no more inspiration for Warriors? Yeah, blame WarriorsRewritten for bringing my thoughts back to the series.**

 **Anyway, this is a hypothetical one-shot of what might have happened (some of it is a bit of a stretch, lol). I will not make a full series out of this because I do not want to rewrite the whole dang series. And no amount of reviews can change that, no matter how many headcanons I have for this fic. If you want to write a multi-chap fic based off this, PM me and I can give you my headcanons/ideas for this AU.**

 **Everything in italics is directly quoted from the books. Warriors also does not belong to me, it belongs to the Erin Hunters.**

* * *

 _A Moment of Strength and Courage_

* * *

 ** _Summary_ : What if when Ravenpaw announced Redtail's death, he mentioned Tigerclaw killing him? The small moment of courage can change the story.**

* * *

 _Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest._

 _Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. "Oakheart was among them."_

" _Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really—" Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray tom who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return._

 _Firepaw turned his attention back to Ravenpaw._

" _Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak…Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder._

" _That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…" Ravenpaw stumbled a bit, his breathing becoming hard and fast. "Redtail scrambled away and a rock fell. Oakheart wasn't able to get out of the way. The battle seemed to end and Tigerclaw told me to go back to camp but… ***** " _Ravenpaw winced as the entrance to camp trembled, yet something burned in his eyes and the apprentice swallowed.

"But I sensed that something was off and I was afraid that the Riverclan cats might attempt to ambush Tigerclaw and Redtail. So I hid in the bushes on the outskirts and watched as Tigerclaw approached Redtail."

 _A massive dark brown tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel. Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. *****_ He froze as every cat's eyes were on him. The tabby looked up to see Ravenpaw cowering on Highrock. Firepaw noticed the tabby's eyes narrow at Ravenpaw.

Bluestar looked between the tabby and Ravenpaw, as if deciding what to do. "Continue Ravenpaw." Her voice, which was once more worried but firm was cold now.

"Tigerclaw… Tigerclaw jumped on Redtail. Redtail wasn't even able to ask what happened before Tigerclaw was digging his claws into him. They were fighting viciously and then Tigerclaw hit a wound from the battle and stunned Redtail. Then… Tigerclaw bit down on Redtail's throat and wouldn't let go until… until Redtail was limp."

The clan yowled in protest. Firepaw watched as Ravenpaw half fell, half scrambled down the rock from exhaustion and was weakly standing in front of the massive tabby, who had dropped the body of Redtail during Ravenpaw's speech.

"My apprentice is lying! I would never betray my clan in this way!" the massive tabby, whom Firepaw realized was Tigerclaw, yowled.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in horror and his voice trembled. "But you did! I saw it!"

Next to Firepaw, Graypaw growled. "What's Tigerclaw got to gain from killing Redtail?" But he looked conflicted as he said it.

The clan seemed as conflicted as Graypaw on the subject, their yowling was a thunderous noise in the camp. Cats seemed to argue with one another, their focus driven away from Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw was glaring at Ravenpaw and the little black apprentice was cowering, his wounded shoulder dripping blood onto the dust around him. Firepaw watched, it seemed in slow motion as Tigerclaw lunged towards Ravenpaw.

It was in that moment that Firepaw knew Ravenpaw was telling the truth and Firepaw knew that if he stood by Ravenpaw while the clan believed the tabby warrior, he would lose almost any chance of being in the clan as a respected member. But it didn't stop Firepaw from bolting towards them, Graypaw calling after him, and standing between Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw.

Those that saw Tigerclaw lunging towards Ravenpaw's throat saw too late or were too far. They could only watch in fear and shock as Tigerclaw's jaws clamped around Firepaw's neck and Firepaw yowled in pain. He writhed in the tightening jaws and unsheathed his claws, wildly scratching at the face of the warrior. Tigerclaw yowled, dropping Firepaw, when Firepaw's claws got him right above the eye.

Firepaw and Tigerclaw had locked gazes, blood dripping from their wounds. The clan, Firepaw realized from the strangely overly loud bird songs, was silent as Firepaw shakily got back into a standing position.

"Who are you?" Tigerclaw snarled.

"Firepaw."

Tigerclaw's face contorted between fury and confusion. He sniffed slightly then snarled again. "Kittypet."

Firepaw's hackles raised. "And you're a murderer."

Firepaw could feel the shock rippling through the clan and behind him, Ravenpaw shifted.

"Oh so you believe my lying apprentice, do you?"

"He wasn't attempting to kill me when I got between you!" Firepaw retorted. Tigerclaw's hackles began to raise as well.

"Enough." Bluestar's voice echoed throughout the camp. "Tigerclaw, I've watched your actions since you entered camp with my deputy in your jaws. I didn't want to believe Ravenpaw, hoping that I had not of lost two valuable warriors of Thunderclan. But it seems that in the end, I have."

Murmurs rustled through the clan and Tigerclaw's whole body demonstrated his fury. Firepaw tensed, afraid of Tigerclaw's next move and Bluestar's next words.

"Cats of Thunderclan, after what Tigerclaw's actions and Ravenpaw's story says, I believe brave Tigerclaw," Firepaw's breath caught in his throat, "has betrayed this clan. Does anyone have anything to say on the subject? Or Tigerclaw, is there something I've missed in this story?"

"Well how about you believing a meek apprentice who wants a change of mentor? Or kittypet whose brand new to the clan?" Tigerclaw sneered.

Darkstripe stepped forward. "Tigerclaw has a good point. Ravenpaw tends to keep to himself so no one really knows what goes on inside that head of his. And the kittypet doesn't know any of our warrior code."

"But Ravenpaw doesn't lie!" Firepaw glanced at a small, brown-striped tabby who had come to the front. "He admires Tigerclaw and aspires to be like him but he's… He's just timid and scared easily but he's brave and strong when it's needed!"

"And you're looking for someone to blame in grief." Tigerclaw told the little tabby.

"Dustpaw never defends his brother!" A pale ginger she-cat cried out.

"It's true! Dustpaw barely ever treats his brother like a brother." Graypaw agreed. Firepaw was thankful that Graypaw was on Ravenpaw's side.

Firepaw could hear movement behind him. Turning his head slightly he saw Ravenpaw unsteadily get up and wobbly walk to stand behind Firepaw. Ravenpaw's eyes were cloud with pain but burned with desire.

"You might be able to charm everyone into believing you but they'll always fear you. No one will trust you as much as they once did. As I did." Ravenpaw spat. The black apprentice nodded in Firepaw's direction. "And it's because the truth is what he said. You are a murderer."

The glare Tigerclaw sent in their direction was enough to make any warrior cower and Firepaw shifted nervously. Ravenpaw didn't move. He glared right on back at Tigerclaw, his shoulder glistening with dried blood.

Tigerclaw unsheathed his long claws. He stalked forward. Firepaw raised his hackles again and tensed, ready to fight if needed.

"You're delusional from pain." Tigerclaw hissed.

"Am I?" Ravenpaw growled.

Tigerclaw swiped. Ravenpaw dropped to the ground from exhaustion and pain as Firepaw sat back on his haunches and lifted his front paws to catch Tigerclaw's swipe. Claws raked against Firepaw's cheek, ear, and the back of his head. Firepaw scrambled back up, the force in Tigerclaw's blow having knocked him to the ground. Blood began to dribble in front of his eye from a scratch Tigerclaw's claws left between his ear and eye. His ear stung.

Whitestorm lept at Tigerclaw, pinning the massive tom down. "That temper of yours might just support Ravenpaw's story, Tigerclaw." Whitestorm hissed. The white warrior looked at Bluestar. "Well? I think attacking fellow clanmates, especially apprentices, is enough proof to show that he would maim others."

Firepaw turned his head to look at the warrior queen. Bluestar nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "Cats of Thunderclan, do you agree with this observation?"

Firepaw resisted the temptation to turn around and look, hope, for their agreement. The unanimous sounds of agreement relieved him.

"Then Tigerclaw, once noble and brave warrior of Thunderclan, now murderer of your fellow clanmate, your deputy Redtail, you are hereby exiled from this clan. Anyone in disagreement, speak now."

A few members of the clan yelled out in outrage, a pale torbie queen being the loudest.

"That was my mate he killed! He should receive the same fate instead of being allowed to plague the forest!"

"Such a lenient sentence!"

"Force him out of the forest!"

Firepaw focused in on Tigerclaw, watching his move. Tigerclaw seemed to get smaller as the clan called for his blood, although the fury never left his face. Bluestar yowled to get the clan's attention back.

"This is the sentence I have given him. And if we see him on our territory you will be allowed to do as much damage to him as possible. Now, go Tigerclaw. Before the clan riots."

Snarling, Tigerclaw whipped around. As he reached the tunnel, the massive warrior turn his head to glare fiercely at Firepaw and Ravenpaw.

"Watch out kittypet. Never stop watching your back, because I'll make you into crowfood. And traitor? Expect your death soon."

" _You're crowfood now. ******_ " Firepaw spat back at him, mustering the rest of his strength to stand tall.

Tigerclaw hissed and stalked out of the tunnel. Behind Firepaw, a small thud was heard and Firepaw whipped around to see Ravenpaw laying on the ground, bleeding out. _A ginger queen bounded toward him and crouched at his side. She licked his cheek briefly and called out, "Spottedleaf!"_

 _Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty tortoiseshell Firepaw had noticed sitting beside Graypaw earlier. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by *****_ Bluestar speaking.

"Young Firepaw."

He stared up at the queen, wincing at her hard stare.

"You did a brave and almost foolish thing there." Bluestar said.

Firepaw bowed his head. "Yes Bluestar."

"Did you realize the possible consequences?"

"Yes."

"Were you prepared to take full responsibility for you choice?"

"Yes Bluestar."

Firepaw was afraid to look up at her silence. His curiosity won over and he glanced up only to see pride instead of disappointment in her face.

"For the second time today you have proven that you have the heart and brain to be a warrior of Thunderclan. Well done young one."

Firepaw nodded in appreciation, backing into the crowd to stand next to Graypaw once more. Bluestar turned to address the clan.

"Thunderclan, tonight we have lost two warriors. Redtail, our noble and selfless deputy. Tigerclaw, our brave and loyal warrior. We will mourn both tonight for their lives will be deeply missed. But for now their apprentices are without mentors. Dustpaw, please step forward."

The small, dark brown tabby stepped beneath Highrock.

"Willowpelt, you were mentored by Poppydawn who taught you your fierce fighting spirit and sharp hunting skills. I hope you will pass these onto your brother's apprentice and finish the progress he started. Do you accept this position?"

Firepaw watched in awe as a pale gray queen nodded and walked up to Dustpaw. The two rather awkwardly touched noses, _Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor. *****_ Graypaw quietly whispered an explanation of the scene. "All apprentice ceremonies have this. It shows that the two have a bond and the trustworthiness of each."

Bluestar continued speaking. "While Ravenpaw is currently being treated for his wounds, I would still like to appoint him a new mentor. Runningwind, while your impatience has made me feel apprehensive about giving you an apprentice, I hope that your energy and loyalty will inspire Ravenpaw. Do you accept?"

A lithe tabby tom stepped forward. "I will do my best to teach brave Ravenpaw, Bluestar."

"Thank you Runningwind. Now. We have one more apprentice that is without a mentor. I was originally going to have all mentors help train him but his actions today have changed that thought. Firepaw, step forward."

Graypaw pushed Firepaw forward, making him stumble out of his own shock. Nervously, Firepaw sat where Dustpaw was in front of Highrock.

"I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice." Firepaw opened his eyes wide in amazement. Bluestar was to be his mentor?

"The loss of two of our warriors has called for more warriors and by training Firepaw myself, I hope to speed up that process."

Bluestar bounded down the Highrock and walked towards Firepaw. He fidgeted but as the moment came to touch noses with Bluestar, Firepaw steadied himself and hoped he did it properly. As they pulled away Firepaw murmured a quiet thank you. Bluestar's eyes twinkled in amusement before she addressed the clan again.

"Before moonhigh I shall appoint a new deputy. But until then let us mourn the death of Redtail and the loss of noble Tigerclaw. This meeting is dismissed."

Bluestar padded away, towards the tortoiseshell body of her former deputy. Firepaw walked numbly over to Graypaw who was chattering and congratulating him on having the honor of Bluestar being his mentor. Lionheart padded over to the two, congratulating Firepaw once again.

"Graypaw, are you not going to explain the sharing tongues aspect of mourning?"

Graypaw flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Sorry. Was just about to. Um well, _his spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time."_

" _StarClan?" Firepaw echoed._

" _It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt." Firepaw looked confused, so Graypaw explained. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight." *****_

Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy. Firepaw watched as Lionheart did the same. Apprehensively, Firepaw knelt down.

"I know you don't know me. I don't know you. But I know that you were a brave and clever warrior and I hope that I can live up to your example." Firepaw murmured, grooming a small piece of fur out of deep respect for the dead cat.

When he turned around to walk back to Graypaw, Lionheart nodded in approval. Firepaw bowed his head in thanks and sat patiently, waiting for Graypaw to be finished sharing tongues with his old deputy. Graypaw trotted over, giving a friendly nudge to his mentor.

"Come one Firepaw. I'll show you around the camp."

 **.oO0Oo.**

"Thunderclan," Bluestar yowled as the moon began to rise. " _A new deputy must be appointed," she meowed. "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."_

 _Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest. "And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Lionheart, [...] will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." *****_

Besides him, Graypaw shivered in excitement. "My mentor, the deputy!"

"Congratulations Lionheart!" Firepaw meowed to the large golden tom.

Lionheart puffed with pride as clanmates came to repeatedly congratulate the new deputy. Firepaw recognized the ginger queen who had called for Spottedleaf earlier in particular as she acted like a littermate to Lionheart. Bluestar's nod of respect and subsequent movements towards Redtail caught Firepaw attention.

 _Bluestar raised her voice. "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lie beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined her, Dustpaw and Smallear among them. "_

 _Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw suggested. He had to admit the idea didn't appeal to him much. It had been a busy day and he was beginning to feel tired. All he wanted to do was find somewhere warm and dry to curl up and sleep._

 _Graypaw shook his head. "No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. *****_

Firepaw nodded in understanding. Graypaw nudged him towards the apprentices den. Only a small she-cat, _her coat ginger like Firepaw's, but much paler, with barely visible stripes of darker fur, *****_ was settled outside.

" _So here comes the new apprentice!" she meowed, narrowing her eyes._

" _Hello," Firepaw mewed._

 _The young cat sniffed rudely. "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"_

 _Firepaw felt rather taken aback. Since his fight with Longtail, all the cats had been quite friendly. Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw's news *****_ and Tigerclaw's betrayal _, he thought._

" _You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," apologized Graypaw. "I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered."_

" _Psst!" spat Sandpaw crossly._

" _Hold on, youngsters." The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices. "Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."_

 _Sandpaw held up her head and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she purred, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all!"_

" _I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw," meowed Whitestorm calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." He gave Sandpaw a stern look, and she nodded obediently. As he walked off, she spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as she brushed past Firepaw._

 _With a flick of his tail, Graypaw invited Firepaw to follow him, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside._

" _Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked._

" _Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw._

 _Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, but said nothing. Firepaw raked together a pile of moss with his claws. When he had gathered his bed into a cozy nest, he circled until it was comfortable and settled down. His whole body felt drowsy with contentment. This was his home now. He was a member of ThunderClan. *****_

* * *

 ***- the italics ending with this are directly quoted from the first book, Into the Wild.**

 ****- the italics ending with this is directly quoted from the third book, Forest of Secrets.**

 **I do have a couple more story ideas but they will not be published seeing as they are multi-chap fics, one having to rewrite the series over and the other me having to go back and reread every book and do research to make sure everything fits. So as I have many other fanfictions to work on, I won't be updating/publishing anymore Warriors fanfics unless it can be condensed into a one-shot or two-shot and even then only if I _really_ like it.**


End file.
